1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for hurling or throwing an object, and more particularly to a portable tennis ball throwing device attachable to an upright post of a tennis net.
2. Prior Art
The following U.S. patents disclose a number of devices for hurling or throwing a sports-related object such as a tennis ball, baseball or football as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,976 Lacoste PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,227 Scott PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,409 Mike et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,319 Dixon PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,643 Heilhecker et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,657 Rathmell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,527 Winchester
The '643 patent to Heilhecker teaches an apparatus for accurately and adjustably throwing the ball to a specific location with variable speed. The Heilhecker device is attachable by ground anchors to a horizontal surface and utilizes a flexible pouch and elastic straps in somewhat slingshot fashion to propel the ball along an elevated planar deck.
Mike, in U.S. patent '409 teaches an elastic-type surface supported portable indoor/outdoor ball-projecting device which is again anchorable to a horizontal surface and utilizes a slingshot arrangement to propel the ball.
A unique "twist" is found in the elastic powered curve-ball throwing device taught by Rathmell in U.S. '657. A pouch system holds the ball as it accelerates and subsequently releases the ball when the momentum of the ball carries it out of the decelerating pouch. A strap wrapped around the ball introduces spin necessary to effect a curved ball flight.
The present invention teaches a portable tennis ball-throwing device which is attachable to an upright post of a tennis net. The simplicity of the device and the versatility associated with ball velocity and vertical and horizontal angles of tennis ball flight at departure are also features of this present invention.